


Invisible man

by Cool_Cat686



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, Movie Night, Older Characters, One Shot, Rain, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Cat686/pseuds/Cool_Cat686
Summary: The rain is pouring from the sky and Brian decides to have a movie night with his best friend and soulmate Roger. As they have some tea and watch some movies, weird things seem to happen at Brian's place.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 25





	Invisible man

**Author's Note:**

> Our favourite grandpas being soft :)

Brian hummed to himself as he prepared the tea. Roger, who had just arrived, took off his jacket and joined Brian in the kitchen. ,,This fucking rain i tell ya", he groaned. Brian briefly looked at him and chuckled when Roger dried his hair with a towel. ,,Umbrellas exist you know..."

Roger only rolled his eyes and took a seat with a soft groan.  
,,Tea is almost ready", Brian commented. 

After the tea was finally ready and they collected some snacks from the kitchen, they made their way to Brian's bedroom. They both changed into more comfortable clothes and layed down on the big bed. Luckily the bed had enough pillows and blankets for Roger to get warm and of course Brian was there too. 

,,So... what about a thriller? Or a horror movie perhaps?", Brian suggests. Roger gave him a sly grin and took a sip from his tea.  
,,It's dark outside and it's raining. A horror movie sounds like a good idea to set the mood. Just don't have a heart attack when there is a jumpscare old man", he teased. Brian shoot him a dirty look before slowly returning the grin. ,,Says the one who climbed into my lap when we watched friday the 13th." 

,,Are you joking?! You're gonna bring that up again?", Roger said in disbelief while stuffing his face with some cookies. ,,You started it!", Brian chuckled and turned on the TV. They decided to watch the conjuring. Both of them moved closer to each other, until they were practically cuddling, which was a common thing in their friendship. Roger squirmed a little bit at a loud noise from the movie. Brian smiled to himself. 'How cute' he thought as he moved his arm around Roger, who leaned into his side. Rogers arm moved to Brians chest. Just resting it there. 

As the movie continued and Roger was finally warm, Brian shifted around. ,,Let's pause the movie and take a toilet break alright?"

,,Mmmm! I was so comfortable and now you want to get up?", Roger pouted. He eventually let go of Brian and sat up aswell.  
,,Could you be a dear and make some more tea Rog?"  
,,Of course love", Roger responded with a hint of sassiness.

It was a little chilly in the kitchen Roger noticed as he waited for the water to boil. His fingers drummed on the kitchen counter but he stopped when he heard a soft drumming sound to his right. He smiled and drummed back but when he turned to look for Brian... he wasn't there. There was nobody infact. Roger shook his head. 'Maybe horror movies just aren't my thing' he thought. 

When Roger arrived with the new tea, Brian was already laying in bed again. His reading glasses on, typing something on his phone. ,,Oh thank you Rog, you can put- are you okay? You look kinda pale." ,,Am fine... just a little cold still," Roger lied.  
The last thing he wanted is to get teased again. ,,Come here then," Brian said with a gentle smile and opened his arms for the shorter man, who climbed back into the bed and cuddled up to him. The taller man rubbed slow circles into his back and played with hair for a while. 

The movie was scary and all but Roger couldn't keep his eyes open. Not when Brian's heartbeat was so soothing, whose eyes were fixed on the TV. Suddently the lights flickered and Brian jumped a little. ,,Bloody hell! Why are you moving so much?" Roger asked in a sleepy voice. Brian looked at him with wide eyes. ,,The lights just flickered... i- it startled me," he admitted. Thinking about the drumming in the kitchen, Roger finally decided to ask him. ,,Hey, do you ahh... believe in ghost Bri?"

He studied Roger's face for a moment. Did he believe in ghosts?  
Not really no. Not like in the movies of course. Maybe he believed more in the energy or the aura of a ghost. ,,I don't know Rog. Do you?" ,,Well i never saw one," he shrugged.

After the movie ended Brian selected a new one and felt his eyes getting heavy only 30 minutes in. The last things he felt was Roger's head on his chest, who was already snoring softly. He also felt a pair of eyes on him but his body was already drifting to sleep.

Freddie carefully moved closer to the bed and watched his friends cuddled up and asleep. A soft smile danced on his lips as the moved a curl out of Brian's face. Freddie pulled the blanket up a little to cover Roger up some more. After he tugged them in he helped himself to some tea and just watched his friends sleeping peacefully. Being a ghost was fun. He giggled when he thought about the moment with him and Rog in the kitchen. He could only give them some signs that he was there.  
That he was still around. Being there for them when they where sad. Hugging them from behind and softly humming and singing to them. Freddie gave them each a quick kiss on the cheek. 

'Good night darlings' he whispered.


End file.
